You Just Burned My Letter
by spinopower
Summary: This is where you can ask any of my Burned series characters questions. Anything at all :) You can ask Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Mannik, Hans, Elena or Chris, as well as any other ones I might have missed. This can also be helpful if you are confused about something in any of my stories, so don't be afraid to ask!
1. Introduction

**Spino: This is another one of those 'ask the frozen characters questions' things, but its a little different. Instead of the normal frozen characters, you can ask characters from my Burned series, questions. So here is a list of the characters you can ask questions for: Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Sven, Olaf, Hans, Elena, Mannik, Chris or any others characters from my stories.**

Anna: And remember, it can only be characters that Spino made up, like me!

Hans: And don't forget to ask me questions, I'm here to.

Mannik: Yeah, and I got Elena and Chris to come as well!

Elena: I'm only here for some sunlight, please don't ask me questions.

Chris: Wait, so your basically just here for a tan? At least I'm here to tell people stuff.

Elena: Well, I'm not exactly the person to blurt out random stuff to complete strangers.

**Spino: Ok, I think that's enough from you, Elena. Besides, now that your all here, I have locked the door. So you can't escape.**

_Everyone except Spino groans_

**Spino: Hush down people. Ok, so I'm sure everyone's eager to answer your questions, so lets get started.**

Olaf: So, while we wait... Who wants a hug?

_Everyone except Anna backs away. _

Anna: Me!

_Elena rolls her eyes at Anna._

Elena: Aren't you supposed to be a Queen?

Anna: Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't have fun.

Elsa: But you need to limit the fun.

Anna: Ok, is everyone ganging up on me now?

Everyone except Anna and Olaf: Yes.

Anna: Fine, back off or I'll set you all on fire.

_Everyone quickly shuts up._

**Spino: Ok.. Now that that's cleared up, We'll be waiting to answer your questions **


	2. Letter 1

**Spino: Look guys, I just found something!**

_Everyone looks at the letter Spino has in her hands._

Hans: Is that a question?

Elsa: Yep, I think it is.

Anna: That is so cool!

Kristoff: Who's it for?

**Spino: Ok guys, heres what it says: ****_Hey Anna could you tell me more things you can do with your powers please?_**

Mannik: Oh. Its for Anna.

Anna: Yey! I get the first question!

Elena: You realize that means you need to answer it, right?

Anna: Oh, right. Erm, well, I have been able to make the fire shape into animals and stuff a lot better than before, but they're still not as good as Olaf. Umm.. what else.. Oh right! I've also been trying to make sand.**  
**

_Everyone looks at her in disbelief._

Chris: Wait... You have fire powers, and you're trying to make sand. Whats the point in that?

Anna: Well, beaches are nice to go on on hot days so, I thought maybe I would be able to do it.

Elena: Oh yeah? And hows that working out for you?

Anna: Well.. I haven't been able to make it yet..

Mannik: You realize that your _yet _will soon turn into a _never_, right?

**Spino: Ok, that was a nice answer, I guess. Well, I hope you guys have some questions to ask the gang!**


	3. Letters 2 - 3

_Spino walks into the room with to envelopes in hand_, _everything looks up curiously_

**Spino: Look guys, I have 2 questions this time!**

Elena: Wait, people actually likes this stuff?

Anna: Awesome, we're getting popular!

Hans: So am I gonna get fan girls?

_Everyone stops and stares at Hans with blank expressions_

Hans: Wait? I am the best looking person here anyway...

Kristoff: Firstly, no your not, I am. And secondly, nobody even likes you

_Hans glares at them before shutting up, grumbling to himself_

Olaf: So more people who'll want hugs?

Elsa: Exactly Olaf!

Olaf: Yey! I'll make some snowballs while I get ready!

**Spino: Ok guys, calm down, lets just see who they're for. Olaf! You stay put to!**

_Olaf stops going to find some snow and waits eagerly with the rest of them_

Chris: Just get on with it already, stop making us wait!

**Spino: Ok, Ok**

_Spino opens the first envelope_

**Spino: The first question is: **_**Where's Elsa? I want to ask her a question. Did Anna tell you why the gates were shut? If she didn't have Anna tell you about the accident ok? Good.**_

Elsa: Yeah, Anna told me about how she struck me, the trolls even gave me my proper memories back. At first I was a bit angry at Anna for keeping it from me, as I knew I could of helped. But I came to understand that when she was younger she was just scared of hurting me again, and my parents just thought it was best to keep her away from me and the world. I think I sort of would have done that if it was me.

Anna: Yeah, did I say sorry for that? I'll just say sorry again.

Elsa: Anna, you've said sorry about a million times since you told me.

Anna: I know, but...

Elsa: Lets just dropped it, ok?

Anna: Ok

**Spino: That was a nice question, ok, so the second one is.. For me!?**

Everyone but Spino: WHAT?!

**Spino: Well, I the author must get some love as well**.

Mannik: How on earth is that right?

**Spino: Erm, Mannik. If I was you I'd shut up, since I created you I can uncreate you.**

_Mannik quickly shuts up._

Hans: By the way, why do you wear a hood?

Mannik: Its none of your business.

Hans: I think everyone wants to know.

Elena and Chris: We don't.

Hans: Why?

Elena and Chris: We already know.

Hans: Will you tell me?

Elena and Chris: No.

**Spino: Guys, shut up! Its my question, did I interupt when you were answering your questions?**

Mannik: err, only Anna and Elsa have had questions.

**Spino: Whatever! Anyway, my question is: ****_Can I ask spino questions? Because I want to know how often this and all she (or he if I got it wrong) uploads gets updated please?_**

Chris: Ha! Its not a question for you, its a question for your stories!

**Spino: Oh shut up, its a question only I can answer and I'm happy to help. So yes, I am a girl so I'm glad you got it right. So updates... I'm trying to update my stories every 1-2 days, so I think an update is well over due for my side story for Elena, Chris and Mannik. So expect a update to that soon. I might try and do a update for my main story tomorrow as well.**

Mannik: So we'll get to find out more about me?

**Spino: Yep.**

Mannik: Awesome!

Hans: And when am I gonna be in the sequel? I haven't appeared once, I've only been mentioned!

**Spino: In due time, in due time. You'll play a big part in future chapters, right now I'm gonna get Anna and Elsa to the frozen univers_e. _So thats the last question, I guess we'll have to wait for some more letters to come! **


	4. Letter 4 - 6

_Spino walks in and sees everyone is asleep_

**Spino: Guys, wake up!**

_No response_

**Spino: Guys, come on! We have questions to answer!**

_When all the response she gets is Kristoff snoring, she goes around and slaps everyone hard in the face_

Kristoff: Ah ergs rah?

**Spino: Ok, now that your all awake-**

_Spino is cut off by Hans snoring, so she glares and him and punches him, making him fall on his face_

Hans: Wha!

**Spino: Thats for not waking up. Now, back what I was saying eariler-**

Elsa: We have questions?

**Spino: Exactly**

Elena: Great, more morons who want to know private stuff.

Mannik: Oh come on, lighten up a bit!

Chris: Mannik, you know that's not going to happen.

**Spino: Ok, are you guys ready?**

_Everyone nods_

**Spino: Good, now the first question is: **_**Anna and Elsa are going to frozen?**_

Anna: I think so, are we?

Elsa: Yep, as long as you'll be able to do the spell.

Anna: There's a spell?

Elsa: Yes, you realize not all magic is point and flick, right?

Anna: Yes... I knew that...

**Spino: Ok, well you'll find when I write the next chapter**.** The next question is:** **_Hey Kristoff when did you start to fall in love with Elsa? How did you know it was love?_**

Kristoff: My first question, why does it have to be so hard? Mmm... I started to feel something for her when we were thrown out of Anna's palace, it was little, but I started to wonder. I didn't think it was love until I left her at the castle, that's when my heart seemed to ache. I only realized it was love when Sven made me go back.

Sven: Yep, I knew what was right for my buddy.

Chris: Wait... Hang on... How on earth are you talking?

**Spino: I gave him a translator, now on to the last question: _Hans why did you try to kill the girls? Could'nt you have just tried to make Anna fall in love with you no matter what? ( and by the way I'm a boy and there are no fangirl clubs for you)_  
**

Hans: Well, I wasn't going to kill them at the start. But come on, Anna wasn't listening to anyone at all, even her own sister. What else was i supposed to do? And their must be a fangirl club for me! If not, I'll make one.

Kristoff: I thought we went over this, you don't have any fangirls. And you never will. Have you ever seen any?

Hans: Thats because they're hiding from people like you, so you wont snatch them away. Besides, I am the most handsome-

Everyone: NO YOUR NOT!

**Spino: Just shut up Hans, nobody likes you. Ok, I hope next time they'll be more questions for us to answer.**

Mannik: And ask me and my friends some questions!

Elena: No

Chris: Err.. I guess

Elena: No, do the opposite of what they say, do not ask us questions, I'm sick of this.


	5. Letters 7 - 10

_Spino walks into the room with 4 envelopes, each with a name on it._

**Spino: I've got 4 more questions, and this time I have the names already on the envelope.**

Mannik: Ok, so who gets them?

Elena: Please not me, please not me, please not me.

Anna: Maybe me?

Elsa: Or me?

Olaf: Me?

_Spino looks at them all until she can't take the noise of them anymore._

**Spino: SHUT UP! Ok, stop asking me. Here, I'll give them to you.**

_Spino tosses a letter to Anna, Elena, Mannik and Chris. Elena looks at it like its a demon_

Elena: Hell. Just hell.

Mannik: Awesome! I knew my appeal would get us some questions. Now we each have one.

Chris: Great...

_Mannik excitedly opens his first, but his smile quickly fades into a straight line when he reads what the question is_

Chris: What does it say?

Mannik: It says...

_He shuts up, not saying it. When everyone keeps staring at him for 5 minutes Spino grabs the letter off him._

**Spino: Fine, I'll read it for you. This is what it says: **_**Why do you wear a hood Mannik?**_

_Everyone keeps staring at him, except Elena and Chris, who start to look bored._

Anna: Well? Tell us.

Mannik: No.

Hans: Tell us!

Mannik: No.

Elena: Just tell them already, its not like its a big deal anyway...

Mannik: It is a big deal! No, I'm not telling.

**Spino: I know you and I want to keep it a big secret so its a cool surprise for the readers, but you need to at least give an answer.**

_Mannik stays quiet for a minute before speaking up._

Mannik: Its so people won't underestimate me.

_Everyone keeps quiet, still staring at him._

Hans: That's it? That's the big secret?

Mannik: No, but I'm not gonna give that away. The question was why I wear a hood, and I answered it. I didn't need to answer why I think people would underestimate me.

Elsa: I guess that counts..

**Spino: Ok, all you guys shut up. Mannik answered the question, now you Anna!**

_Anna opens her envelope and reads the question_

Anna: It says... _**Anna have you tried making glass? **_Well, when I was trying to make sand, I did sort of make it. I guess. Well, I can't make it just from thin air, I need to have some sand with me... But that's something right?

Elena: Sure it is... It is gonna be so easy to take over your kingdom..

Anna: Yes it is! Wait.. What?!

Elena: Oh nothing. I meant it will be great to see you make glass when I come to visit your kingdom.

Elsa: Ok.. But I'm pretty sure I heard-

Anna: Elsa! Shut it! Elena just wants to see how awesome I am!

Elena: Yeah, of course I do..

**Spino: Enough chit chat, time for answering another question! Elena, your go!**

_Elena groans before slowly opening the envelope and reading the question  
_

Elena: Err... I can-

Kristoff: You need to read out the question first!

_Elena glares at him and grits her teeth_

Elena: Fine... **_Elena what's some stuff you can do with your magic?_**

_Everyone waits for her to answer, Elena suddenly smiles and starts speaking incredibly fast.  
_

Elena: I'll tell you. Icanrippeopletopiecesincludingeveryoneheresoifanyoneasksaquestiontomeagaineveryoneinthisroomisgonnagetit.

_Everyone looks at her in confusion_

Anna: What did she just say?

Mannik: I know, I speak angry Elena. She said, I can rip people to pieces including everyone here so if anyone asks a question to me again everyone in this room is gonna get it.

_Then he paled_

Mannik: Oh.

Elsa: Well, I think that answers that.

Hans: Can you really rip people apart?

Elena: Yes, would you like a demonstration?

Hans: No, no, no, no.

Elena: Good. Chris, your last.

Chris: Right, um.. Here goes.

_Chris opens his envelope and reads the question_

Chris: **_Chris do you have_ _magic?_**

_Everyone looks at him._

Chris: Can you stop doing that! You've been doing that to everyone here!

Kristoff: Just answer the question.

_Chris grumbled, looking down._

Chris: Fine... Sure I can. Me, Mannik and Elena all have magic. It's part of the way our universe was made, I guess. I have dark magic, like Mannik and Elena. So, that means I can get stronger from death and such.

Hans: Ew.. So do you have baths in blood or something?

Chris: No! God no. It just means my magic gets stronger when theres more death around me.

Anna: I thought it only got stronger the more you used it?

Chris: You've been reading 'How Darkness Began', haven't you?

Anna: Yeah, Its really interesting.

Chris: Ok.. Well it does get stronger the more you use it, but also when theres more death around.

Anna: Ok, now I get it.

Elsa: Thats nice.. I guess.

**Spino: Yeah.. That was something I didn't need to know, like when Kristoff said that all men pick their nose and eat it. That's why I'll never get a boyfriend. You are all gross.**

Chris, Hans, Kristoff and Mannik: Hey!

**Spino: Shut up. Anyway, I guess that concludes this chapter. I can't wait to throw some more questions at these losers!**

Everyone except Spino: HEY!


	6. Letters 11 - 15

**Spino: We have 5 letters this time people, so all of you can be happy!**

_Everyone just looks at Spino with a bored look _

**Spino: Ok, how about this. If you all co-operate today, I'll give you a week off.**

Elena: Are you serious?

**Spino: Well, no. I'll give you 2 days off.**

Kristoff: Really?

**Spino: Well.. a day, and that's the truth.**

Anna: At least thats something.

**Spino: Thats the spirit! Ok, the first question is for Olaf.**

Olaf: My first question? Great!

**Spino: Ok, your question is: ****_Olaf have you seen marshmallow lately?_**

Olaf: No.. Not since he threw me off the volcano. I wonder where he is. I hope he's ok, I'd love to bring him to the castle for a snowball fight!

**Spino: Ok, next question.. Well, it isn't actually a question. But I'd like to see how you'll react : _Elsa kiss Hans._**

_Everyone goes quiet, Hans and Elsa stare at each other before they threw up on each others shoes._

Elsa: Err.. I think I'd rather die.. Wait, you seriously didn't just chuck up on me, did you?

Hans: Agreed. Wait, did you throw up on me?

**Spino: Yes, you both did it on each other. Now, shut up and get over it. Now, third question!**

Sven: Yey.

Anna: I still don't get how he can talk.

**Spino: Translator! Anyway, heres the third question: _Elsa do you have powers?_**

Elsa: I wish, I'm only skilled in the actual knowledge of magic, I can't wield it though. I feel like I'm the only one who can't do it.

Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Hans: We can't

Elsa: Yea but still..

**Spino: Ok, next question. _Spino what do you look like?_ ****Ok, thats a bit creepy.. But I'll bite. I'm a girl, so you know. I have brown hair and I wear glasses. I'm not telling anymore though, I don't want someone to stalk me.**

Mannik: Yea, that would be creepy...

**Spino: Now for the last question! Here it it:_ Don't you guys realise that some alternate version of you are in the same room as you now? (Except for those who apparently don't...)_**

Everyone: Oh, of course.

Hans: Yea, we all know.

Sven: I can't find my alternate version!

Chris: He's dead.

Sven: Oh.

Anna: Where am I then?

Mannik: Your dead to.

Elsa: So are me and Kristoff the only ones with alternate versions here?

Elena and Chris: Yep.

_Hans looks at Mannik_

Hans: Then who are you then?

Mannik: I'm the duke.

Hans: Seriously?

Mannik: No.

Hans: Oh.


End file.
